The Princess who fell in love with a wolf
by Dramione Draco-Hermione
Summary: This is a story of Darise witch are Daring Charming and Cerise Hood
1. Ever After High vs Monster High

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

EAH had just made to the playoffs and they were vs. MH

"Come on team we have made it this far we can't lose now" Daring said in a proud tone.

"Of course, we are going is to win we have Cerise on our team". Hunter chuckled

"Um... thanks," Cerise said nervously.

Only ten minutes into the game EAH scored fifteen points.

Monster High Point of View

"We call a timeout," Justin said worriedly.

"Guys we are getting killed out there get your heads in the game," Justin said angrily

"Yes, sir" other football players said.

"Guys we have tackle down number forty-two he is the best player I ever have seen" Justin chuckled.

Time out was over

Hunter has the ball and he hears someone it was Cerise

"I am open" Cerise yelled.

But then 5 players of MH tackled her down.

Daring runs over "GET OFF OF HER". Angrily

Daring picked up Cerise "are you ok".

"Yeah, I'm fine".

At the end of the game, it was 100/0.

EHA had won the playoffs.


	2. Cerise has Crush

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

After the game Cerise friends invited her to a Monster High party.

"Do you want to come to the party, my friends from MH invited me and said I could invite so friends from EAH". Cupid said happily

"Raven, Cedar, Dexter, Hunter, Ashlynn are coming too".

"Yes, why not".

Cerise goes to dorm.

"Where did I put my red dress with black strips"

"Their it is"

Cerise goes in Cupids car and they leave.

Cerise was dancing with her friends instill she got lost

Cerise pulls out her phone "where are they" she whispers

Then she bumps into a guy her phone goes flying.

"I am so sorry" as Justin looks for her phone.

"here you it is" and give her the phone.

Cerise blushed and thought he was cute.

Justin and Cerise talked for the rest of the night.

"Would you like to go on a date with me" Justin said nervously.

"Yes, I would love to".

Cerise left with Justin and he drove Cerise to her dorm.


	3. Cerise made a Mistake

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

After going 4 dates with Justin she realized she really didn't like him as she thought

"Hi what are you doing?" she texted Justin

"Nothing but would like to go to the enchanted forest".

"Yeah sure at what time".

"At 12:00am"

Cerise was confused but she knew that she had to tell him that she doesn't like him.

But little did she know that Justin was a Seral Killer.

At twelve she snuck out.

Daring woke up at someone running down the halls.

Daring goes outside his dorm to check it out and it was Cerise.

Daring thought to himself what is she doing up so late, so he followed her.

At the forest

"You came"

"Yeah I did but why at this time".

"To do this"

Justin grabs Cerise and hold a knife at her throat and he tells her to take of her clothes so she does and then starts rapping her but he had protection so they couldn't track.

Cerise was quiet but she was crying as he raped her, he did it repeatedly then he tied her up and he was taking her deeper in the forest.

As Daring got to the scene he saw her clothes on the floor and in a basket knifes. He was worried about her, so he keeps going deeper in the forest.

Cerise crying as he laid her down then started to rape her again but this time more violently and then he was about to kill her but Daring pushed him.

Then Justin see Daring so he grabs his knife and stabs him, but Daring was still fighting so he decides to run.

As Daring was finding a place to lay down Cerise came to check how he was, and she saw a lot of blood all over his white shirt.

Cerise quickly grabs his phone from his pocket and dialed 911 and she explained what had happened and the police said they would be their as quick as possible.

"Daring why did you have to get stabbed" with tears in her eyes

Daring was trying to catch his breathe and was trying to comfort her as she cried.

The they heard the police sirens and the ambulance.

As they found them the took both to the hospital.

Cerise was checked and she was not harmed or gotten pregnant.

But Daring was in Critical Condition he had lost to much blood.

When Cerise got out of the check up she went to find Daring.

"Hi, Daring "she said sadly

As Daring was waking up, he said hi but weakly

AS he was recovering from his surgery.

Cerise stayed there until they released Daring which was at 7:00am

The Doctor said that made an excellent recovery and that he could go home.

So Cerise and Daring called a Taxi because they didn't have a car

They arrived at EAH at 7:12am

Everyone was getting ready for school, so they said good bye to each other

As Cerise walked to her dorm she saw Apple white sleeping peacefully

Cerise got change feeling sick at what had happen to her.


	4. Cerise is lost?

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

Cerise was getting ready as Apple was still sleeping.

Cerise was wearing a white T-shirt with black pants and of course her red hood.

It was 7:30 am and Apple white was waking up.

"Good morning Cerise". Apple said happily

"Good morning to you too".

As Apple got up to take a bath Cerise left.

Cerise first period was Science & Sorcery.

Just as she walked in, she saw her best friend Raven.

"Cerise come sit with me".

"ok fine".

As Cerise sat down, Rumpelstiltskin walked in and told the class that he would be assigning them partners for a new project.

"Apple with Sparrow, Raven with Dexter, Daring with Cerise, Maddie with Kitty, Cupid with Lizzie".

"That's not fair I want to be with my future husband," Apple said angrily

"SO, DO YOU WANT A F," Rumpelstiltskin said happily

"No thank you and that is no way to talk to your future QUEEN" as Apple cried

"For your project, you will have to make a brand-new animal species and it will be due in 3 weeks".

As a class end, Cerise rushed to her other class.

At lunch, she went to the forest to see her black beautiful wolf with golden eyes.

His name was Darkness.

"Who's a good boy, you are you are"

As she greeted Darkness, she went to race with him for lunchtime.

They were running further and further from EAH and they stopped at a river to rest as her dog drink water she relaxed.

She had accidentally fallen asleep and when she woke up her dog was sleeping with her it was 8:00 pm.

As she ran back to EAH she told Darkness to go back hiding.

As she arrived at EAH there were police lights everywhere and Mr. Grimm was outside talking to them.

"what are they doing here," she said under her breathe.

As Cerise passed without being noticed and she ran to her dorm.

As she unlocked the door, she saw Daring, Apple, Raven, Dexter, Hunter, Ashlynn, Cupid,

She was confused about why they were here.

Almost all of them came to hug her with tears in their eyes.

"Why are you guys crying and hugging me".

All of them said "We thought you got kidnap" with tears in their eyes.

"oh"

"But where were you for all of this time," Daring said while wiping his tears.

"I was in the woods and then a fell asleep" Cerise said Nervously.

"Oh…Ok" everyone said shocked.

Cerise quickly left and went to find Mr. Grimm and when she found him, she told what happened and he called off the police.

"Mrs. Hood I am happy you are ok, but we don't tolerate this type of behavior, so I am sorry, but you have dentation for 4 weeks"

"Ok sir," Cerise said holding in her tears.

Cerise returned to her dorm getting her self ready to go to bed.

Apple asleep before her and Cerise stayed up reading a book until 10:50 pm.

As she fell asleep she dreamed of everyone expecting her for her wolf ears and that she didn't have to wear her stupid hood.


	5. Cerise has feeling for someone

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

As Cerise knew that for 4 weeks after school she would have to go to detention.

She was in first-period class she sat next to Daring because he was her lab partner.

"Oh… Hi Cerise"

"Hi Daring"

"Ok let's get this straight I am not going to do all of the work for you ok prince," she said angrily

"Fine" with annoyance

"So, what type of animal do you want to be our base". Daring asked

"How about a wolf"

"Um…Ok"

"What animal would you like to have Daring"

"How about a Dragon"

"Maybe we can make a potion where the wolf can have dragon wings" She chuckled

"Ok," Daring said surprised.

So, they did the research on how to make Potion for wings.

Then they went Cerise went to the forest with Daring looking for a wolf because she didn't want to tell him that she had a pet wolf.

So, they found a white female wolf sleeping.

Cerise went up to it as Daring watch in shock.

The wolf woke up, but she let Cerise touch her and they bond.

As Daring gave her the potion still in shock, Cerise but the potion on a piece of meat and the wolf ate it.

"Its ok girl it will be fine girl," Cerise said comforting the wolf.

Then the wolf grew Dragon wings.

Daring took out his phone and recorded the wolf half dragon.

But then out of nowhere Darkness came out and grabbed Cerise meat.

He also grew wings.

"Daring help me"

So, Daring help her get the wolf from freaking out.

Then she calmed down Darkness and the other wolf.

" I am keeping both of them," Cerise said

"ok but, what are you going to call the white one"

"I will call her light"

"and what about the other one.

"Oh…He belongs to me and his name is Darkness".

"ok, but forget to bring them to Science and Sorcery".

"Ok"

Then she told Daring to follow her.

So, he did they went deeper into the forest with the two wolfs and after 10 minutes they reached a river.

"Is the place you were when you got lost"

"Yeah it is and I build a little cottage her to".

"come on follow me to my cottage"

"ok"

She showed him her cottage and it was beautiful and she showed him where the Light and Darkness would sleep.

The cottage was a 2 story house it had a kitchen and a living room and upstairs there was a bathroom and 3 rooms and in one of the room was Light and Darkness.

Then Cerise checked her phone it was 12:40 and lunch were about to be over in 10 minutes.

So she grabs Daring and said goodbye to her pups and then she ran with holding Daring hand and they made it under 2 minutes.

"Whooh I knew you can run fast but I never thought you could run that fast"

"Thanks" she blushed and rubbing her arm.

As they walked in EAH she felt something in her heart as she walked with Daring.


	6. Cerise is in love

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

After School she had to go to detention and as she walked in, she was surprised it was Daring in detention and her face turned red when she saw him, and so did his face turn red when he saw her.

"Hi Cerise"

"Um… Hi Daring"

"Why are you here in dentition aren't you a good girl"

"Will it's because of the time I got lost so I have dentition for 4 weeks"

"But are you going to go to Briar's pool party on Saturday"

"Oh, it's on Saturday then I can't I go running on Saturday"

"Then if your going run may I join you"

"Yes, why not met you at 6:00 pm" as she blushed

After dentition, she got herself ready for tomorrow

It was Saturday and Cerise freaking out on what to bring to eat.

It was 5:30 pm as she pulled out her phone and order a pizza.

She grabbed a picnic basket and cloth and she went to the forest.

It was 5:50 and Daring rushed and got himself ready, quickly went to the forest.

At 6:00 pm they were in the forest and they got settled.

As they laid at the sunset, Daring noticed how more beautiful Cerise was.

Then Daring grabbed her hand and they just stared at each other.

All Cerise remember it that they were passional kiss and it was for a long time

Daring got close and he pulled her hood down, he saw her wolf ears.

"Cerise"

"Daring you would never suppose to know" as she cried

As Cerise dashed to her cottage, Daring followed her.

She fell to her knees she cried, Daring caught up and hugged her "Those are the most beautiful ears I have ever seen.

"Really they are" she wiped her tears.

Daring kissed her and she kissed him back and they were in the forest for a long time.

They returned to their dorms she bye to Daring and give him good night and they broke off.

"Bye my Cherry wolf"

"Bye my prince"

She went to her dorm she found Apple crying.

"Apple why are you crying"

"Daring ditch, me and I was the only girl without a boyfriend"

"But are you and Daring an item," she said sadly

"No, but he is my future husband after all".

"ok, goodnight"

Cerise fell asleep she dreamed about Daring.


	7. Cerise and Daring Adventure

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

4 weeks had past and that meant that there were only 2 weeks left of school.

Daring and Cerise were keeping their relationship a secret because if their friends would flip their crowns.

Daring was on his way to Cerise secret cottage because she had a surprise waiting for him.

Daring got close he saw Cerise standing outside with Darkness and Light.

"Hello, my Cherry wolf" as he kissed her lips

"Hello, my prince" Cerise grabbed him tight and didn't want to let go.

"So, what is the surprise you have for me".

"I was thinking if you and I could ride Darkness and Light around the forest"

"Ok why not"

So Cerise got on Light while Daring tried to get on Darkness but Darkness wouldn't let him ever time Daring tried Darkness knocked him down.

"Darkness be nice to Daring"

Darkness obeyed Cerise and let Daring ride him.

They took off Daring was having trouble flying.

Daring keep falling off and Cerise had to go and save him.

After an hour of riding.

Cerise was still worried about light because she looked sick.

"Hey, girl is you ok" as Cerise hugged Light

Light whimpered as Cerise touched her stomach

"Daring I think Light might be pregnant"

Cerise took Light into the cottage and Cerise grabbed the first aid kit.

"Daring can you get me some towels.

Daring went looking for the towels and brought them to Cerise.

Cerise had gloves on and she was ready to help Light

Light started to push, and the first puppy came out.

When Daring saw the blood he fainted.

Cerise chuckled but went back to work.

2 more puppies came out and all the puppies had dragon wings.

1 puppy was a female and had white fur with blue eyes.

Other puppy was a female and had black fur with golden eyes.

The last puppy was a male and had gray fur with one blue eye and one golden eye.

Cerise cleaned the puppies off.

Then gave them to Light.

Cerise tried to wake up Daring but she couldn't.

So, she grabbed a bucket of cold water and dumped it on him.

"ahh"

"Daring your awake" as she laughed

"Hah very funny Cerise"

Daring saw the puppies

"they are so cute but, who is the father"

"I think I know"

Darkness approached Light and licked her.

"Daring let's go get you changed"

Cerise went to her room and found her brother shirt and pants.

The shirt was red and had long sleeves and the pants are black.

"Ewe" she found her brothers clean boxers

She gave the clothes to Daring and Daring went to the bathroom to change.

Daring took off his clothes, Cerise walked in on purpose.

"Um… a little privacy"

Cerise took off her clothes.

"Cerise you look even" he was interrupted by Cerise lips

Then Cerise and Daring went into the shower and started to kiss.

Cerise kissed rough and Daring kissed roughly to.

Then they left the bathroom and went to her room.

They had kissed and kissed until it changed into something else, they were having sex.

Daring was a beast on the bed and Cerise liked it.

As he felt her heat and she felt his heat, they didn't want to stop.

Cerise stared to give him hickeys and so did he and then they started to get rough again.

As Cerise mound, Daring did it harder and harder.

After an hour they decide to stop.

Then they fell asleep together, but they had forgotten protection.

When the alarm woke Cerise up, she deiced to go take shower.

Cerise was done her prince was still sleeping.

She deiced to make breakfast.

Cerise had made eggs with bacon and pancakes.

Then Cerise checked the time it was 5:30 am and then she went to go wake up Daring.

"My prince it time to wake up" she patted his shoulder.

"Good morning my Cherry wolf".

Daring went to go take a shower and then got change.

"Breakfast is ready my prince"

"Wow you cooked all of this your amazing my Cherry wolf"

After their breakfast, they went to EAH.


	8. Is it goodbye forever after?

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

It was the last day of school and everyone got she what their Destiny are.

Cerise was sad because she had to something that would break her heart, she would have to break up with Daring.

She texted Daring to met her in her dorm.

"Cerise you wanted to see me"

"Yeah, we need to talk" with tears in her eyes

"Why you are crying my Cherry wolf" with a gentle voice.

"Daring it been the best days of my life with" wiping her tears away

"But we have to break up" then tears left her eyes.

"Why my Cherry wolf" with tears in his eyes

"Don't call me that" angrily

"I don't understand I thought you loved me Cerise" tears leaving his eyes

"I do but you have your destiny and I have my destiny"

Then Cerise left running and left Daring sobbing by himself.

Then Apple walked in and saw Daring

"Daring why are you crying"

"It doesn't concern you Apple"

Then Daring marched to his room feeling heartbroken.

The students of EAH were called to go to graduation.

As the ceremony ended the parents went to pick up their kids.

Daring saw Cerise leave knowing that he might never see her again


	9. Daring heart is broken

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

Cerise point of view

Cerise had moved out of her parents' house.

After a month living alone with her 5 wolf/dragons she started to feel sick.

She was scared because she knows what the cause might be.

So Cerise went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

As Cerise went home she went to the bathroom and took the test.

"please be negative" with tears in her eyes

The test was done, and it came out positive.

"Oh no this is Daring child" as she sobbed

She thought to herself "I am not going to tell him because he is going to be king"

Cerise cried because knowing that her baby would grow up without a father.

Daring point of view

Daring was training to be a king.

Daring was ready to expect that this was his destiny and that it wasn't with Cerise.

Even though he didn't love Apple, he would have to marry her.

"I do miss you my Cherry wolf" with tears in his eyes.

"But I will be strong" as he scrolled down at the pictures he had taken with Cerise.

Daring went to go train with his father.

Two years had passed.

Cerise hadn't talked to her family for two years.

She had triplets, two girls and on boy.

The two girls had Daring hair and Cerise eyes, but the boy had Cerise hair and Daring eyes but all of them had wolf ears.

The Girls name are Rose and Scarlet, and the boy's name was Maroon.

Their 2 years old.

One day Cerise had to go do an errand out of the forest.

She grabbed her stroller and left the forest, also put on their hoods.

Daring had to go greet his people so he could finish his training.

Daring left his castle and went into a limo.

Cerise approached the supermarket to buy food, she heard I voice saying "Here is your future king"

Cerise hurried up and paid, as she left the supermarket there was a crowd of people.

She pushed the stroller past the crowd and left to the forest.

Daring POV

As Daring waved to his people he spotted someone in a hood.

"Could it be Cerise" he thought to himself.

"Stop the limo" and then ran to the forest and followed Cerise.

He caught up to her and found her cottage.

Then he saw her getting three kids of the stroller.

Daring heart broke thinking that she had moved on from him.

So, he marched back to his limo with tears in his eyes.

He finish greeting his people and left home.


	10. Daring found out?

Ever After High doesn't belong to me or Monster High does not belong to me either.

Dexter and Raven lived happily ever after, sadly not the same for Daring and Cerise.

Cerise was cooking for her kids and then she heard a knock it was Raven, and Dexter and Raven was pregnant.

"Raven, I have missed you"

"I have missed you too Cerise" as she hugged Cerise.

"Hi Dexter" as Cerise shook Dexter hand.

"Hi Cerise"

"I am so happy for you guys"

"Thank you" Dexter and Raven said

Dexter and Raven walked in they spotted her three kids.

"Aww these are your kids" Raven said happily

"Yeah they are"

"Who is the father" Dexter asked

Cerise face turned red and tears were in her eyes.

She took deep breathe "The fa-fa-father id Daring your brother"

"Wait, what" Dexter said as his face turn red

"Does he know these are his kids" Raven asked

"No, he doesn't know, and I would like to keep it that way"

"You have to tell him" Dexter said angerly.

"I can't tell him; I can't destroy his destiny to be the king". She said with tears in her eyes

"Who cares about destiny, these are his kids" Raven said in a gentle voice.

"I will think about Dexter and Raven"

"Ok" they both said

"How old are they" Raven asked

"They are 2 years old"

"ok"

They all ate and Cerise put her children to sleep and Raven and Dexter.

That night left Cerise thinking if she was going to tell Daring.

Daring POV

Daring knew that his wedding with Apple was next week.

Apple was getting ready for the wedding.

"Hi Daring"

"Hi Apple"

Then Apple kissed him and Daring kissed her back, but for Daring he felt no spark

"See you later my prince"

Apple left.

Hearing those words broke Daring heart because that is what Cerise called him.

That night Daring couldn't stop thinking about Cerise and knowing that she had move on with her life.

He was still crying for her and wishing that he would be hers again.

Cerise give food to her kids and her 5 dogs Light, Darkness, Angel, Midnight, Silver.

Then she left the forest, leaving her kids sleeping and went into the city to get coffee and donuts.

Daring POV

Daring was trying out tux for his wedding.

After he was done picking a tux out, he left to go get coffee.

He orders his coffee he heard someone call Cerise name out.

Cerise POV

Cerise grabbed her coffee and didn't notice Daring.

She sat down eating, she thought about what Dexter and Raven had told her.

Daring POV

Daring grabbed his coffee and saw Cerise sitting alone.

"Why is she sitting alone doesn't she have boyfriend or husband" he thought to himself.

So, he decides to approach her.

"Hi Cerise"

"Daring"

"Nice to see you to Cerise"  
Cerise face turned red as an Apple; she was in shock.

"Hello Cerise"

"H-Hi Daring"

"What brings you here Cerise"

"Well I cane to see you because we need to take"

Cerise grabbed Daring arm and ask him "Can we go somewhere private"

"ok Cerise"

As they left avoiding the paparazzi.

Cerise and Daring walked to the forest Cerise felt like her heart was going to explode.

"Cerise I just have one question, who is the father of your kids"

"Cerise you already moved on didn't you" as Daring eyes filled with tears

"He is very luck to have you then"

Cerise was in shock and all that stress made her faint.

Daring grabbed her as she fell "Cerise, Cerise wake up"

After a few minutes Cerise woke up.

"Cerise you are finally awake"

"Daring like is said we need to take" with tears in her eyes.

"ok I will listen"

"First things first whatever I tell you, you will still marry Apple understand"

"But what is so important that I would stop my marriage"

"Just promise it" Cerise rolled her eyes.

"Ok I promise"

"I am not married, and I do not have a boyfriend either"

"Then who are those kids"

"Daring those kids are o-o-our k-kids" Tears left her eyes and she began to sob.

"Cerise how could you, how could you keep that from me" said Angerly

"I am sorry, but I didn't want to ruin your life"

"When did you find out that you were pregnant"

"A month after we graduate" as she wiped her tears

"Cerise it has been two years, I missed everything"

"I am so sorry, but I have to go"

Cerise ran home as fast as she could but Daring still chase after her.

Has Cerise arrived home she locked her door and hide in her room with her kids sound asleep.

"Cerise open up" as he pounds on the door.

"Daring just go home"

"Just let me see them" as he cried

Cerise decide to open the door.

"Ok you can see them"

"Thank you"

Daring entered he was greeted by the puppies and Darkness and Light.

"Nice to see you all again"

He entered Cerise room and approached the sleeping babies.

As he saw them tears left his eyes.

"My sweet kids I love you so much"

Cerise approached Daring and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I miss you Cerise" as he cried

"I miss you too Daring but you have kingdom to rule"

"But rather be here with you and our kids".

"Don't forget your promise" as tears left her eyes

"I love you Cerise"

"I love you too Daring"

Daring kissed her and she kissed him back.

Cerise broke off the kiss and she cried as he cried with her.

After some time of crying and kissing Daring left because he had promised her that he would marry Apple.


End file.
